


Deserve to be Saved

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic, depression tw, it's a little angsty but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the battlefield, McCree was a force. He had an uncanny eye and held more strength than one might think within his broad form. McCree could count on his mechanical hand the amount of times anyone had gotten the best of the man in a fight.





	Deserve to be Saved

On the battlefield, McCree was a force. He had an uncanny eye and held more strength than one might think within his broad form. McCree could count on his mechanical hand the amount of times anyone had gotten the best of the man in a fight.

 

Hanzo had done it once, when they were sparring. They had been even, trading punches and kicks until Hanzo managed to sweep McCree’s feet out from under him and pin him to the floor. They had fallen together, breathless from the effort. The tension had been thick, but neither of them moved to relieve it.

 

~-~

 

This was different. It was not a friend pinning McCree to the ground, no fond smirk on top of him. A nameless Talon agent with an evil grimace held an elbow to McCree’s stomach and pushed a hand onto the bullet wound in his left shoulder, effectively rendering him immobile.

 

This mission wasn’t supposed to be that much of a hassle, but then Talon had started sending in backup. McCree had gotten separated, drawn away from the group, and there was nothing he could do before he was overwhelmed. He rolled away, but his attackers chased him down. Hanzo had been covering their backs, but there were four other people he had to watch over, so he lost track of McCree momentarily.

 

McCree quickly took stock of his wounds. A shot to his left leg had grazed him, some cuts on his arms, and there was a bullet in his shoulder. He looked behind the agent to see another swarm of them coming towards him, towards his team. He cursed under his breath. His attacker kneed him in the leg.

 

McCree fought back, but blood was seeping out of his wounds and his vision was black around the edges. The Talon agent was unrelenting. McCree collapsed. He was drained. The last thing McCree heard before he went unconscious was the quick pace of metal feet coming towards him, and a pretty voice calling his name.

 

~-~

 

When McCree woke up, he was in a medbay. 

 

McCree sat up quickly, causing his shoulder to twinge. How was he still alive? Had his team come to look for him? Had anyone else gotten hurt because he couldn’t handle himself in a fight? 

 

“Oh, you’re awake. Good,” The familiar voice of Angela washed over him. She walked towards him, reading monitors and adjusting wires

 

“How long was I out, doc?” McCree asked. He would ask the harder questions in a moment.

 

“Only thirteen hours,” Angela replied, “partially from the anaesthetic. I had to give you a few stitches.”

 

McCree noticed the bandage over his shoulder, and around his leg, and taped up and down his arms. Angela had set him right once again. He owed he his life too many times over.

 

“Ya got anyone else here? Anyone else hurt, I mean,” McCree asked. He waited, ready to hear that someone had died retrieving him, that he was the cause of another lost life.

 

“Well, Hanzo’s prosthetics were damaged, but Winston repaired them,” Angela informed, trying to assuage his worries. McCree considered this information; what was Angela hiding? Angela hesitated before adding, “He was the one who got you out, you know. He--he dropped in and rescued you before we could get over there.”

 

“What? Why? His dragonstrike wasn’t ready! He coulda died!” McCree argued, though he knew it was useless. What’s done is done, and Angela couldn’t have made a difference in it anyway.

 

“I suggest that you take that up with him,” Angela said, “You are cleared to leave as soon as I finish checking you up. I believe he is waiting nearby.”

 

“Thanks, doc,” McCree replied. Angela nodded and started marking things on her clipboard.

 

~-~

 

McCree found Hanzo in the waiting room outside the medbay, a worried frown creasing his brows and curling his lips. McCree sauntered up to him, though his stitches were strained slightly by it. He didn't want to see Hanzo this upset.

 

“Howdy, Hanzo,” McCree said with empty casualty, “Heard you were the one who pulled me outta that sticky situation.”

 

“You do not sound pleased about that,” Hanzo replied observantly. McCree knew Hanzo would pick up on it.

 

McCree’s casual manner melted away, replaced with something more hardened and feral. “I jus’ don’ understand why you would risk yer life like that. I had everythin’ under control---”

 

“You clearly did not,” Hanzo interrupted. He crossed his arms and took a step towards McCree

 

“Anyway, I don’ want ya riskin’ yerself to save me anymore, ever, ya hear?” McCree continued.

 

“And why is that?” Hanzo asked, almost sadly, like he already knew.

 

“I ain’t worthy o’that. I can’ have more blood on my hands,” McCree said. Hanzo noted his serious tone; he knew it from his own voice saying similar things at a different time. “I don’ get to have more chances. I die when I’m s’posed to. I know it’ll make a few people upset, but a man like me don’ deserve to get saved.”

 

“Am I not a man like you?” Hanzo asked.

 

McCree quickly backtracked, his posture softening. “No, hon--Han, yer different. You--”

 

“You have said before, Jesse, that we are more alike than we think,” Hanzo said pointedly. “If you are willing to save me, as you have saved me in times past, then I will save you. Is that not how this works?”

 

“I jus’ don’ think it was worth it for you to go in and get me! What if you’da gotten hurt? Or died?!” McCree escalated, stepping forward

 

“What if you had died?!” Hanzo countered, matching his step. McCree fell silent.

 

“Then you coulda taken in my body and traded it for my bounty,” McCree joked softly. Hanzo scowled, but his eyes spoke of the empathetic sadness Hanzo really felt. McCree noticed, his shoulders slumping.

 

“I-I’m sorry Han, I didn’ mean to--”

 

Hanzo surged forward and kissed McCree. McCree was cut off, shocked. Then he kissed back, his hands coming up to rest on the small of Hanzo’s back. Hanzo tangled his hands in McCree’s hair. They pulled apart, breathless.

 

“Don’t  _ ever _ think that you are not worthy of saving, Jesse,” Hanzo chided. McCree kissed the frown off of his face.

  
  



End file.
